In general, detachable handles for cooking or baking vessels, such as pots and pans, are well known. Pots and pans with detachable handles require less space, as the handles may be removed and placed inside the pots or pans, thereby enabling the pots and pans to be stored closer together. Many prior art detachable handles include a pair of opposing, tong-like members which grip the upper rim of a pot or pan. Because the upper rim is generally not very wide, the detachable handle has only a small surface area with which to grasp, making it difficult for the handle to attach securely to the pan. As a result, the connection between the handle and the pan is unstable.
Attempts to improve these detachable handles include extending the portion of the tongs which engages the rim of the cooking vessel to grasp a part of the side wall of the cooking vessel. For example, in one such device a planar surface extends down from each member of the tongs toward the bottom of the cooking vessel when the handle is attached to the vessel. While this approach improves the connection between the handle and the cooking vessel, the planar surface extension of the handle located on the inside of the vessel may interfere with food in the pot or pan.
Other versions of detachable handles are designed to engage a lug permanently attached to the cooking vessel. These handles typically include a lug engaging portion of dimensions slightly larger than the thickness of the lug. When the handle is attached to the vessel, the handle encompasses the lug and clamps down on the top and bottom surfaces of the lug. One problem with these detachable handles is that, because the handle covers the lug, the handle tends to be rather bulky.
Still another type of detachable handle engages permanent handles mounted on the sides of a pot or pan. One end of the detachable handle is shaped like a hook and is designed to be inserted into an open space in the permanent handles. A disadvantage with this detachable handle is that, since the handle does not have a lock, the handle may be accidentally disconnected or removed from the pot or pan. As a result, the handle does not provide a secure connection with the pot or pan.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a sleek and attractive handle which may be easily attached to and removed from a cooking or baking vessel and which does not interfere with the vessel's contents. In addition, it is desirable to provide a locking mechanism for attaching the handle to the vessel.